A date? Or not
by 1Aryana
Summary: Sasuke tries to ask Naruto out for Christmas, but has trouble getting his point across. He never was good at this sort of thing, and Naruto's oblivious nature isn't helping. VERY SHORT. Requested by torachan.


**I hope you enjoy this very quick one-shot type story that torachan requested of me. I think it's cute at least.**

* * *

Naruto ran down the street with a large grin plastered on his face. He skidded around a corner and ran straight into Sasuke, knocking them both to the ground. Sasuke looked up into bright blue eyes and blinked.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Oops! Sorry Sasuke! He bounced back up and held out a hand for Sasuke which was slowly accepted. "Have you seen all of the decorations? It's great! I love Christmastime!" He grinned again and Sasuke nodded slightly.

"I can tell." He glanced down the street. "There is a lot of decorations. Have you seen everything yet?"

"Not yet! I better hurry, I want to see the entire village before it gets dark!"

"You don't want to see them after that?"

"Why would I? I wouldn't be able to see as well then!" Sasuke blinked in shock.

"You need to see it. I… I could take you around. Most places have lights strung up." Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke lost his train of thought at the bright smile that happily spread across the blonde's face.

"Wow really?! I'll have to see it now! Thanks Sasuke!" He ran off before Sasuke could say anything else.

He saw Naruto later that day and went up to him as he admired one house.

"Hey Naruto… Have you eaten yet? We could go get something."

"Huh? Nah, I had ramen earlier. This is pretty." Sasuke sighed before smiling lightly at Naruto.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto turned to grin at him.

"I love it. See you later teme!" Sasuke watched him leave and groaned. He walked around for a while before heading to Naruto's place. He nervously knocked and looked around the hallway, noticing the peeling paint and cracked walls.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke turned back to look at him.

"I came to see… when you were going to see the lights." Sasuke mentally kicked himself for his awkwardness.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on a certain time."

"Oh… I wanted to show you some of it."

"You're going out too?! Maybe I'll see you!" Sasuke almost slumped, almost.

"Maybe we could go together. Get something to eat together too?"

"I can't. I'm out of money for that right now."

"I can pay for you."

"Really?! we should definitely meet up later then!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"You don't get it dobe."

"Don't call me that teme! And what don't I get?"

"Everything you oblivious fool! I've been trying all day to get you to go out with me!" Sasuke's ears grew red, his face following suit, as he finished. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"I want to go with you to see all the lights. Not just meet up with you idiot."

"Well why didn't you say so? Let's go now!" Sasuke looked over at him and nodded.

"All right, the lights should just be turning on." Naruto grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the street. Sasuke kept his grip so Naruto couldn't let go, and as the lights started to come on Naruto completely forgot about it. His entire face lit up and Sasuke pulled him along down the street, slowly making their way through the village. Every now and then Sasuke would have to pull the blond along when he's stop to stare at a particular display. After an hour of walking Sasuke bought them some ice cream and Naruto grinned at him, happily eating it as they walked. Finally he pulled his hand away and smiled at Sasuke.

"This is wonderful! Thanks for showing me all of this Sasuke, I've never done this before." Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hand again.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

"Eh? What?"

"Just come on, you'll like it." Naruto let himself be dragged away from the lights and around a back route up a hill.

"Are we there yet Sasuke? There aren't any lights over here."

"Trust me dobe. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes, letting Sasuke lead him the rest of the way up the hill. Sasuke sat him down carefully. "Okay Naruto, you can look now." Naruto opened his eyes and gasped as he gazed out upon the whole of Konoha, all lighted in different colors into a dazzling display of festivity.

"Wow… That's amazing. It's beautiful."

"Yeah… Hey Naruto, you don't hate me, right?" Naruto glanced at him.

"Of course not. You're my best friend." He grinned and Sasuke nodded.

"Then I hope you don't get mad at me."

"Eh? For wha-" Sasuke silenced him with an impromptu kiss. After a moment he was about to pull away when Naruto responded, pressing into the kiss and grabbing his shirt loosely. They finally pulled away and Sasuke glanced away.

"… It's getting late." Naruto grinned.

"My place is warm, wanna come over?"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Reviews are most welcome! And Happy Holidays! Early as it is.**


End file.
